Kitchen Talk
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Sequel to Demons Get Sick Too. PrueCole before the date three people talk in the kitchen.


Title: Kitchen Talk

Sequel to Demon's Get Sick Too

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Teen (Language)

Couple: Prue/Cole, slight Phoebe/Cole

Summary: Starts about 6 hours after the previous one ended, so it's about 3 in the afternoon. Phoebe and Prue talk in the kitchen, then Phoebe and Cole talk in the kitchen and finally Cole and Prue talk in the kitchen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear. Don't you believe me?

Warning: Again not nice to Phoebe, she was always my least favorite sister, I think they should have killed her off and kept Prue.

A.N. You know I really meant for Demon's Get Sick Too to be a one-shot, no sequel, no series nothing just the one parter that was supposed to help me with some writers block but I can't seem to follow that rule. So this is the sequel there is going to be at least one more called Dinner Date. Both are only one chapter, I'm not going to say that Dinner Date will be the last, it probably won't be. Enjoy!

For hours she had debated with herself about whether or not she should take Cole up on his offer and have dinner with him. At first she thought damn right she should say yes to his invitation, after all she had taken care of him while Phoebe went bounding off to work. As soon as that decision came out her overwhelming sisterly connection kicked in and Prue felt guilty over the first thought.

Cole is Phoebe's husband and if she went out to dinner with him wouldn't that be like stabbing her sister in the back? So for almost 3 hours she went back and forth on what to do, that is until Cole walked into the room, still sniffling slightly but looked a thousand times better than he had yesterday.

It took only ten minutes talking with him in the kitchen to accept his invitation. When she had told him she would take him up on dinner he looked like a kid in a candy store, his eyes lit up, a large smile graced his face, and he even kissed her on the cheek. There are times when he is too damn cute to say no too.

Now here she was in the kitchen making some tea, wondering about where he was going to take her and more importantly what she was going to wear. It couldn't be anything too sexy, she didn't want him to think she was coming onto him or anything, or Phoebe thinking that, she always did have a knack for jumping to conclusions.

Cole did mention in their brief conversation in the kitchen earlier that it would be a nice restaurant, which meant dress elegantly. She's sure she has a little black dress that would be perfect for the occasion, it's not too sexy but she also won't be dressed as a librarian.

Sipping at her tea she glances up as Phoebe enters the kitchen. "Do you have any idea what's up with Cole?" She stares at Prue with confusion, "He's so chipper this afternoon, it's scary." Phoebe shakes her head and makes herself a cup of tea as well.

"Maybe he's just in a happy mood. No need to be scared." Prue tells her, smirking a half smile. "He's probably just thrilled that his cold's almost over." She shrugs her shoulders.

"You know I think he might have something planned for me. He's always happy and in a good mood right before he takes me somewhere." Phoebe grins back Prue.

"Could be." Prue simply says, if she said anything about Cole taking her out tonight Phoebe would yell up a storm and no way would that be pretty. Her youngest sister would think Cole was cheating her and her sister was stabbing her in the back trying to get her husband. That couldn't be further from the truth, Cole loves Phoebe and she would never try to steal Cole from her…even Prue does think he deserves better than a hardly there wife.

Phoebe puts down her teacup with a groan. "But I won't be able to go tonight. I promised my Elise that I'd go have dinner with actor that's in town. We really hit it off and if it goes well tonight Elise is thinking about giving me the opportunity to interview him for my first non-advice article."

"That's great Phoebe but what will Cole think of all this? I doubt he'll be too pleased about his wife going out on a date with some hot hunky movie star." Prue tells her, doesn't she know how great Cole is? It seems after he and she got married she's been no where to be seen and leaving her (Prue) to entertain him. Not she minded of course.

Sighing Phoebe rolls her eyes, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Prue, getting my first article that isn't advice related. I get let Cole hold me back, I will do anything to get the scoop." She shrugs her shoulders. "Besides, I'm not going to tell him."

"What? You're going to lie to Cole about where you're going tonight? For someone who doles out advice on a weekly basis that's really shitty, if one of your readers wrote in saying that there were going to lie to their boyfriends or husbands about something like this you would write them back and say something to the effect of don't do it you'll regret it in the long run." Prue tries to talk some sense into Phoebe but she's obviously not paying the least bit of attention.

"Listen Prue I appreciate what you're saying, but if I tell Cole he'll blow up and think it's way more than it is. It's just not worth telling him."

Prue decides to try a different tactic. "So if Cole went out on a date with another woman, let say for arguments sake, with me. And the restaurant we go to is an expensive establishment and Cole doesn't tell you. How would you react?" Might as well throw in some real examples while she's at it.

"Come on Prue," Phoebe laughs the scenario away, "Cole would never go out to an expensive restaurant with you. And you'd never say yes to him. That would be a parallel universe my friend and…" She's cut off when Cole walks in.

"Oh Phoebe great you're here, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be taking Prue out to dinner. Didn't think you'd mind cuz you said you'd be eating with a colleague tonight." He's about to lean down and kiss her on the cheek when she dodges away from his kiss.

"Excuse me? You're taking Prue out to dinner, what's wrong with this picture?" She scowls at both Cole and Prue.

"It's a thank you dinner, she took care of me all day yesterday, when you were out meeting the movie star." Cole tells her, he doesn't understand why she is getting so worked up over this, although he knew that this dinner has a much different feeling than just a thank you.

"Is that what this is about, you're taking Prue out because you're mad at me for going into work?" She backs away from him till almost the entire island is between them. Not able to look at him any longer Phoebe turns away from him taking deep breaths trying to calm her anger.

Frustrated Cole runs his hands through his hair, "I don't see what the big deal is Phoebe, I would have thought you wanted me to be friends with your sisters. After all we are living with them wouldn't it make it easier on everyone if we got along." He can hardly believe she's acting this way.

"But you're taking her out to dinner Cole, I'm sure a fancy restaurant because I can't exactly see you in McDonalds and you're going by yourselves, that doesn't spell a simple dinner to me Cole. That's a date to me."

Prue raises her eyebrows in agreement, the dinner date is completely innocent but she can see how Phoebe would jump to wrong conclusions. But are they really the wrong conclusions, doesn't she want there to be more to this outing than just dinner? Damn right she does, but just because she wants there to be something more to this it doesn't mean it will happen.

"You know what I'm not going to stand here any longer, I myself have a _date_ I need to get ready for. So excuse me Cole." Phoebe brushes passed him and rushes upstairs to her and Cole's room, she's going to find the most sexiest outfit she can find and make Cole wish he never took Prue out to dinner.

Back in the kitchen Cole stares at Prue, "What did she mean by she had a date of her own she had to get ready for? I thought she was just going out with Elise tonight."

"Umm, ok I wasn't the one to tell you this, but she's going out with that movie star guy. According to Phoebe if she everything goes well at this dinner she gets to write an article, an actual article and not an advice column. She'll still have the advice page but she might get the chance to do other forms of writing." She explains.

"Why didn't she just tell me that? It's a little irritating that this is the second day she's spent with him but it's not that big of deal." He scrunches his face up in confusion.

"Listen…umm, maybe we should cancel this date, I don't want you and Phoebe to get in a fight over this. It's really not worth it." She gives Cole an out, by the look in his eyes she can tell he appreciates the gesture but instead of taking it he shakes his head.

"No way, you and I are going out tonight and we are going to have a great time. The restaurant we are going to even has a dance floor. Dinner and dancing seems like a perfect date to me." A tingling sensation rushes to his nose and he feels a sneeze coming on. He turns quickly and sneezes hard. "Oh that hurt my nose."

Prue chuckles. "Come on mister sleep for a couple more hours and take a Dayquil, I'll bring some tea, that should help with the last of the sniffles." They grin at each other and Cole leaves the kitchen heading to the living room to sleep on the couch. No way was he going up there when Phoebe was in one of her moods. He could hardly wait for tonight, this is definitely going to be an interesting date…and it is a date.

The End

Next Fic:

Dinner Date: Prue and Cole go out on their date but bump into another dining couple.


End file.
